


appreciation

by Anonymous



Series: starkerotic's fic collection [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A bright smile, sweet and lovely, honey eyes alight with happiness. “I really love it, Daddy,” Peter murmurs quietly, leaning back into Tony’s embrace, his back warm against Tony’s front. “I loveeverythingyou give me.”Tony trails his hands down Peter’s front to rest them over slender hips, fingers tapping in a slow rhythm. “I know you do, sweetheart,” Tony smiles. “You’re very good at showing yourappreciationto Daddy.”





	appreciation

“What d’you think, baby?” Tony hums, nose nudging feather-light behind the boy’s ear, his lips brushing the shell of the delicate cartilage as he meets the other’s eyes in the mirror. (Beautiful, gorgeous, pretty enough to make Tony willing to burn the world alive.) His hands slip around Peter’s slim throat, over the small strip of leather (powder pink, Peter’s favorite color this month, a striking contrast against his sun-warmed complexion), his fingers prodding the small tag at the front.

_ ‘Property of Daddy,’ _ it reads in an eye-pleasing script, elegant and almost as perfect as his boy.

A bright smile, sweet and lovely, honey eyes alight with happiness. “I really love it, Daddy,” Peter murmurs quietly, leaning back into Tony’s embrace, his back warm against Tony’s front. “I love  _ everything _ you give me.”

Tony trails his hands down Peter’s front to rest them over slender hips, fingers tapping in a slow rhythm. “I know you do, sweetheart,” Tony smiles. “You’re very good at showing your  _ appreciation _ to Daddy.”

A sly little smile quirks glossy lips, eyes rimmed with kohl and glitter lowering coquettishly in the mirror as one finger on a slender hand trails teasingly up and down Tony’s forearm. “How can I show you this time?” he inquires, voice soft and low as his makeup-enhanced eyes stare into Tony’s  _ soul _ by way of the ornate glass. “I’ll do  _ anything _ you want, Daddy.”

Cock twitching, breath hitching, Tony tucks his face into the curve of Peter’s neck, nudging his nose over the warm leather band, lips pursing to press barely-there kisses over the fluttering pulse. He rocks his hips forward, a shaky breath escaping them both as the hard line of his dick rolls against his boy’s ass, over the satin of the small panties (a pale pink that matches the color of the collar almost perfectly, Tony notes). Peter turns, going on the tips of his toes to kiss the older man, but Tony stops him.

“No, pet,” he murmurs, and the boy’s lips form a pout.

“But-”

“Ah-ah.” Tony lifts one hand, smears the sticky gloss with his thumb, eyes focused back on the mirror, turning Peter back around. “As delicious as you are-” Peter whines, tips his head to rest against Tony’s shoulder, still maintaining eye contact with Tony’s reflection. “As much as I love to taste you, babydoll,  **if I kiss you, I don’t think that I’ll be able to stop** .” The boy darts his tongue out to lick at Tony’s thumb, making Tony chuckle, a soft rumble vibrating from his chest to Peter’s back. “Mhm, I know you like that idea, you shameless brat, but I  _ do _ have to leave in-” He checks his watch. “-twenty minutes.” Those whiskey eyes pout just as well as the glossy lips. “Instead, I want to see you get yourself off, ruin those panties of yours like the little slut I know you are for me.  _ Only _ for me,” he adds, and Peter’s head bobs in agreement.

“Only yours, Daddy.”

Tony smiles, kisses Peter’s temple. “Show me, sweetheart.” His boy makes to move once more, but Tony stops him short, clicking his tongue. “No, baby. Right here.” He nods at the mirror, presses his hips forward, brushing his cock over Peter’s plump ass again, the little tent in Peter’s panties made more prominent as the satin stretches.

“Daddy,” mumbles Peter, a little uncertain, but Tony lays a gentle kiss to the curve of his neck, and the boy relaxes.

“Show Daddy what he does to you, baby, make a mess of those pretty panties.”

Peter  _ shudders _ against him, lips parting. “Okay, Daddy,” he breathes and slides his hand down his belly.

“Peter,” tuts Tony, snagging Peter’s wrist before his fingers can slip beneath the smooth fabric, shaking his head in a mock show of disappointment, his lips quirking. “Haven’t I taught you that a little teasing is better than going straight for the main show?”

Nodding, Peter apologizes, his lips pressing out in a small pout. “Sorry, Tony.” The taller man nips sharply at the boy’s ear, making him giggle. “ _ Daddy _ ,” he corrects himself.

Tony releases Peter’s wrist and smiles at their reflections as Peter lifts his arm, trails his fingers slowly over his own collarbone. “There’s my good princess,” murmurs Tony, and Peter  _ glows _ at the praise, one finger stopping in the vulnerable hollow of his throat before sliding down the center of his chest and drifting over to one small, pink nipple, twisting it lightly, a whimper escaping that lovely mouth. Tony watches his boy in the mirror, basks in the way Peter’s pupils blow when they meet his, the way those pouty pink lips part (and,  _ oh _ , Tony considers scrapping this entire thing, turning Peter around and putting the boy on his knees, fucking into the glossy lips until he can paint that gorgeous face with his cum, long eyelashes clumping together with it as his little boy looks up at him and says  _ thank you, Daddy _ \- but he wants to see his baby lose himself, wants to watch Peter make an absolute  _ mess _ of himself right now, and the clock is ticking, twenty minutes before someone comes searching for him to recruit a new chemist, a Doctor Bruce Banner, for the next street product Tony plans to put out). Tony can’t help the way he grips the slim hips in front of him a little tighter, his manicured nails digging into soft flesh and satin. “Keep going, baby,” he instructs.

Peter’s breath is shaky - from excitement, nerves,  _ anticipation _ ; his boy is so easily turned on, it’s a blessing - and his free hand comes up above his head, slides around to cup the nape of Tony’s neck, a grounding grip before he tugs  _ hard _ on his nipple, then drags that hand up to suck two slim fingers between his plump lips. His face is flushed and beautiful in the mirror as he presses them in, all the way, opens his mouth to let Tony glimpse an agile tongue slipping smoothly between the digits, saliva shining, a string of it dripping out to slide down his chest as he removes them, a soft noise of disappointment in the air. (He always makes that sound when Tony forces him off his cock, too - refuses to let his beautiful boy swallow him down, warm his belly with the thick load the way Tony knows Peter loves to do.)

The muscles in his Peter’s stomach jump at every touch of his own teasing trail of fingertips before those dexterous fingers slip over the smooth, pink satin of his panties. “That’s it, sweetheart,” Tony breathes, brushing his lips over heated skin. Peter’s tiny hand cups the shape of his small cock (and doesn’t Tony just  _ love _ that beautiful dick, so petite and perfect for his baby boy); Tony’s moves his own hand, wraps his fingers around that delicate little wrist (he marvels at how his thumb and middle finger overlap just the slightest) and refuses to release it when Peter attempts to shift, to get his hand under those panties and  _ on _ his cock. “Just like this,  _ bambino _ .” His free arm wraps tightly around Peter’s waist, holding him more firmly against his front, his hips nudging forward to press Peter’s erection into the boy’s hold, forcing him to grind into his own palm. His eyes - darkened with lust - meet golden honey in the mirror; Peter swallows heavily, his pink lips open with as he tries to gather his breath, the gloss still a picturesque mess. “I want you to come just like this,  _ tesoro _ ,” he murmurs into Peter’s ear, evoking a full-body shudder from his boy. “Use your hand. Come in these pretty panties for Daddy.”

Peter’s hips are moving before Tony has even finished speaking, whines and moans and whimpers and  _ Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I love you, please, thank you, Daddy _ spilling from his lips on every shaky exhale, his eyes slipping shut as his head lolls, his face turning into Tony’s neck, breath humid and hot and fast against Tony’s skin as Tony keeps his hold firm, forcing the teenager’s palm harder against the little cock, slick wetness spreading over the outline of the weeping cockhead, a drawn-out  _ Daddy _ —

(Watching Peter come is one of Tony’s Top Five Favorite Things: the way his brow furrows; how perfectly his lips form the little  _ o _ -shape; the way his nose scrunches up; how his eyes slam tightly shut, whiskey-hued orbs vacant with euphoria before they disappear from view. It’s a sight Tony thinks he’ll never see too often, one he uses to get himself off when he’s away on ‘business’ and it’s too late for his boy to be awake to video chat. He’d never considered, when he’d plucked the flower-crowned little angel from beneath Justin Hammer’s snotty nose, that he would become so attached, let the boy get so far under his skin that Tony would never be able to pry him out - if he even wanted to.)

Peter’s release spreads, wet and dark, ruining the pink panties, his hips twitching erratically until Tony releases his hold on the small wrist so the boy can drop his hand, Tony petting heaving sides gently as his boy calms down.

“Daddy.” The word is airy, Peter’s smile in the mirror light to match. “Thank you.”

Tony’s lips spread in a soft grin, his head turning so that he can place a gentle kiss to Peter’s sweaty temple.  ** _You wrap me around your fingers like it’s nothing_ ** , he thinks to himself, surveying the picture they make in the glass; he likes it more than he can bring himself to admit. “For the collar?” he asks, a soft tease in his voice. “Or for helping you with your pretty, little cock?”

A bright blush spreads high on Peter’s cheeks. “Both.”

“You’re welcome,  _ bambino _ ,” Tony hums, pleased.

There’s a knock at the door. “Mr. Stark, it’s time.”

_ Bucky _ . “Gimme a minute, Barnes.” He doesn’t miss the way Peter’s tongue flicks out, licks his lips almost subconsciously at his new right-hand man’s gruff response; there’s a quick-fire flash of possessiveness, but it’s tamped down almost as soon as it appears when the slim fingers of Peter’s left hand intertwine with his, Bucky’s footsteps fading down the hallway.

“How long are you gonna be gone?”

Peter’s voice is small, still a little breathless, his eyes not meeting Tony’s in the mirror now; Tony remedies that easily, turning the boy around, pinching his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Only three days, princess.” This Doctor Banner is in  _ India _ , of all fucking places, and has refused every offer to be flown out to discuss Tony’s offer. If Tony wasn’t so intrigued with the man’s scientific accomplishments, he’d have ordered the man dead and moved on; as it is, though… “I’ll be back in time for your birthday dinner.”

There’s a smile now, infectious and as blinding as the sun. “Can we get pizza? With cheese in the crust?”

Simple pleasures, his boy loves. “Anything you want, doll.” Tony leans down, nudges his nose against Peter’s button one, avoiding the kiss the younger man tries to give. “Ah-ah, brat.” Peter’s giggle is like tinkling bells in the wind. “I meant what I said about not being able to stop if I started.” An impish grin is Peter’s response, mahogany eyes peering up at him through impossibly long eyelashes. “I  _ do _ want something from you, though.”

Peter’s face is open and giving and so  _ innocent _ . “Anything,” he promises. “Anything, Daddy.”

( _ Dangerous _ , he wants to tell Peter.  _ Don’t ever offer to give a man like me whatever I want. _ He’ll save the lesson for another time, though.)

“Those panties must be getting uncomfortable by now, sweetheart,” he says, almost offhandedly. Peter’s blush deepens, but he nods, teeth chewing lightly on his lower lip.

(Tony boards his jet with pink satin in his pocket, Peter’s scent embedded in the cum-dried material as he raises it to his nose.)


End file.
